Stay
by Olicity1994
Summary: He lies motionless and unconscious in the snow that was colored red by his blood. His skin was blue by the cold and bruises. When I check his breathing i feel a very weak pulse. He has only a little time left before he would surrender to his injuries. I lift him as gently as possible on my shoulder, i need to get him out of here and fast. Later on in the story M rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Disclamer: i do not own any charater of arrow :'(**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stay.<strong>_

_He lies motionless and unconscious in the snow that was colored red by his blood. His skin was blue by the cold and bruises. When I check his breathing i feel a very weak pulse. He has only a little time left before he would surrender to his injuries. I lift him as gently as possible on my shoulder, i need to get him out of here and fast._

"Aaaah i can't stand it! I hate waiting!" Felicity can't sit still on her chair. She walks in the arrow cave from left to right, nothing can distract her not even her computer. "Where is he!? Wouldn't he be here by now..." Felicity is anxious waiting for John to come back with news from Oliver. When Oliver went to fight with Ra's al Ghul, John went after him in case that something would happen. But it's been over 4 hours and i still haven't heard anything from eighter one off them. And if i don't hear anything in 30 minutes I'm going crazy. The door creaks and Felicity spins around running to it. "Wha wha what happened?" John has an unconscious and bloody Oliver in his arms. "Not now Felicity i need to help him first! Clear the table, go get bandages, some needles and a few of his blood bags. He's going to need it. Now Felicity!" John shouts to her when she didn't move. She got out from her dream state and did what John had asked from her. Whilst Felicity go's after the stuff that he need, John go's after a bowl of water and some cloths and begins to clean out Oliver's wounds. "Here." Felicity lay's the stuff on a table next to John. "Felicity i need you to give him some morphine, you never know if he wakes up when I'm operating." It was weird, Felicity took one look at Oliver and it was like some sort of trance of calmness got into her. Her hands stopped shaking and she stopped sobbing, she wasn't even noticing she was doing that. Felicity gives him the morphine and helps John with the infusion for blood. Next she and John worked together to clean out the rest of his wounds, looking if something was badly damaged and closing his wounds. When he was treated there was only one thing they could do, waiting a lot of waiting. So John told Felicity how he saw that Oliver was stabbed and thrown off the mounting. That's why she started to cry again and didn't stop until she doesn't have any tears left. That was a few hours ago and his condition isn't improved or worsened. John had to go home to his family and that's how Felicity found herself alone with Oliver.

The first thing that i noticed was an awful pain in my chest and left side of my body. The second thing was that i can't move, not even an inch. And then she was there. Felicity, her voice full of pain and desperation begging me to stay with her, to come back. I want to hold her and tell her that i will never leave her alone again. But my mouth cannot move even if i try as hard as i can nothing happened. So all i can do is listen to her and fighting to get control over my body.

"Oliver pleas come back to me. I'm so scared, i need you to tell me it's going to be okay. Just pleas i need you Oliver." He is silent, not a single response came from him. Felicity takes is hand and give it a pinch but still there was no response. She started crying again wondering where these tears come from. After a while Felicity fell asleep from exhaustion. The next day she woke up feeling emotionless and hollow. During the night somebody put a blanket around her. "Morning." It was Roy. Felicity was disappointed that Oliver wasn't awake but was glad to see her other friend. "Morning." Her voice sounded rasp due to all the crying from the day before. "I brought you some breakfast and coffee." "Thank but I'm not very hungry." "Felicity you need to eat something." He gives the bag to her and she takes one croissant, never letting go of Oliver. "Felicity you need to go home get some sleep, take a shower." "No! I can't leave him." "I will stay with him until you come back, and if something happens i will call you right away." "No Roy i won't leave him, i can't." Felicity…" "You know what i have here some spare cloths. I'll just take a quick shower here in the cave." "Go home you need to get some sleep." "No Roy i stay here." The way Felicity said it makes it clear she would not leave no matter what. Roy puts his hands up to surrender. "Okay okay, i will stay here until you get back. Take you're time." Felicity took her cloths and went to the shower. She got undressed and when she looked in the mirror she couldn't recognize herself. All pale with blood smears on her hands and face, and bags under her eyes. She quickly jumped into the shower. After 30 minutes Felicity goes back to find that John with Roy and Oliver. He is changing all the bondages with blood stains on them. "Hey, you look a little better now." "Thanks Roy." She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey Diggs." "Hey Felicity, how are you feeling?" "Okay i guess. I'm not the one on that table." "Felicity, Oliver wouldn't want that you don't take care of yourself." "Yeah i know, I'm fine it's just hard to see him like that you know. I never saw him like this before. I know he's bin trough a lot on the island but when you brought him in yesterday i swear i thought that he was dead." "Yeah i know but you need to consider that there is a possibility he still dies…" "Hmmm…" "Well i checked his wounds and his infusion, i need to go home now." "Thanks Diggs. I call you if anything chances." He gives me a small smile, took a last look at Oliver and went to his family. "I need to go to, call if you need me." "I will." I got back to my seat by Oliver's side and took his hand in mine. It went on for this like days meanwhile nothing chances.

After a week what feels like an eternity we decided to move Oliver from the cave to my apartment. He stayed in the spare bedroom but i couldn't leave him alone, not even for a night every night i got in the bed next to him.

I moved from the cave to Felicity's apartment where i lie in a soft bed. Felicity has almost always my hand in hers, she never lets go only when she have to, to take a shower or if she's eating. I'm glad she takes so good care of me. I love it when she talks to me or at night when she comes under the blankets with me snakes her arms around me and lays her head on my chest. That's how she lies know, like every night. "Oliver i know i asked you for many times now but please stay with me. Fight please. I need you. But if you can't i understand, then you can let go and rest… I love you." She kissed me and i feel a teardrop fall on my cheek. Her voice broke. After 2 weeks she give up she would let me leave if that is what i want. No more pain no more worries, but i can't i never told her but i need her to. And i need her now to not give up on me. I tried as hard as i can to move, to speak to her and this time i won't give in. all i got moving where a few of my fingers. They stroked her hand. "Oliver? Oliver?!" I did again. "Oliver! Fight don't give up I'm here, i will not leave you." More tears where running down her eyes but this time i heard hope in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: still don't arrow :( maybe for christmas next year ;p_

* * *

><p>The next day Felicity told me that John been here with his family. She told me about how John and Roy keep the streets safe at night, and about little Sara. That's she grown a lot, how good and cute she is. And that one day she wants a child too, when she said that i could hear some sadness in her voice. I always knew that Felicity wanted a family, and i always pushed her away telling her i was no good for her. But now I'm afraid that she would. And i can't let her go. I need to wake up, now.<p>

I was so happy Oliver moved yesterday but now he is just lying there just as still as before. I really hope he wakes up soon, i can't stand it. Not hearing his voice or seeing him smile. I miss him. It's hard but i manage, for Oliver. So i talk to him as much as i can sometimes about what happened that day or about John and Roy. And other times about me. Stuff he didn't know or thing's i haven't told him about. "John was here with his family and he checked your wounds, he says there healing very well. And Lyla looked great, she's really happy with John and so proud off little Sara. Sara is really growing fast and she is the most cute baby I've ever saw and so sweet. She has dimples in her cheeks when she laughs. I hope that one day i have a little one like her. Hmmm…" I always get a little sad thinking about that because i know if i want those things it wouldn't be with Oliver. He made that very clear. But i can't think of that now, he needs to get better first. There were tears in my eyes and i quickly wiped them away. I rest my head against Oliver's chest right above his heart. I really want him to wake up but then i can never do this again so i will cherish every moment i can get.

She was sleeping, i could hear it at her breathing. After a while she begins to mumble. "Oliver… come back. The baby… yours…please…" Did she really dream about having a baby with me? I need to talk to her, tell her i love her. That i want… But what do i want? Felicity? Yes, i want her no matter what. But do i want a baby? Maybe… it's not like i thought about it before. But… Ahhh i need to wake up. Since last time i tried the feeling is getting back slowly. Now i can move all my fingers en my mouth opens when i try but so far no sound has come out. I try harder, it needs to work. I need to wake up. My hand strokes her back and i can fell her waking up so i keep doing it. "Oliver?" Yes, yes it's me i can hear you. My mouth moves but still no sound but i keep trying this time i wouldn't give up. "Fe…Fe…" "OMG! Oliver." I could hear in here voice how happy she was but i was not because i could feel myself slipping away again. I tried one more time. "Felicity… Love you…" After that everything went black.

"Oliver just talked, he talked John." I was so happy, i feel so good Oliver talked. My name telling me he loved me. "Really?! Is he waking up?" I could hear it Diggle was happy too that his best friend spoke after more than a week. "I don't know, it's like he slipped away after that but it means that he try's right? That he is fighting to come back." "Yes that's a very good sign Felicity. Did you call Roy?" "No i was about to after i talked to you." "I will call him. And i will pick him up on my way to you i want to check on him." "Okay i see you in about 20 minutes?" "Yes. Be there in 20." I never leaved him scared to miss it when he moved again or said anything but John examined him and talked to him just as Roy but for the rest of the day Oliver stayed still. This time i know he's getting through this.

Another week passed without any sing of life of Oliver. Felicity got scared again that he had a relapse. But refused this time to give up hope. She never leaved his sight, talked to him as she did before and got in bed with him at night.

When i woke up i could feel that something changed. I was more aware of my body then before. When i moved i could feel it was easier. I tried to speak. "Felicity." This time it came out loud and clear but rasp for the lack of using. I could feel her stiffen next to me. I opened my eyes very slowly. And there she was tears running down her eyes and shocked but still as beautiful as ever. She just looked at me like she won't believe it and the next thing i know she has her arms around me sobbing and laughing at the same time. All i could do was sneaking my arms around her and holing her as close as i can.

I woke up hearing my name, it was Oliver. But it can't he hasn't moved or said anything in a week, but still it sounded like him. So i looked at his face searching for a sing of life when his eyes slowly opened. I couldn't believe my eyes. Finally he's awake! I could feel tears running but i don't care he is really awake! I put my arms around him and hold him as close as i can. "Oliver how… you're awake! I…i…" "You asked me to wake up." "Hahaha i asked you that more than 2 weeks ago and now you decided to wake up?" I tried to sound stern but i can't hide the smile that creeps on my face when i said it. "Yeah i remember." "How are you feeling?" "Not that bad actually. But I've been better. Hey don't be sad the worst is past I'm here, I'm okay." He holds me even closer now. After a while i let go off him. "I need to call Diggle and Roy tell them the good news." "Felicity wait i need to talk to you first." "No Oliver i need to call they worried sick about you i can't let them wait any longer." "Fine but afterwards we need to talk." I gave him a little nod, I'm a little scared what he wants to talk about that's so urgent…Hmmm… It can't be good. Well it has to wait i need to call the guy's first.

Felicity called and Diggle and Roy where here in an instant. They were very happy and relieved that i was okay. Al day i answered questions and they told me what they've been doing in the city. Felicity's eyes never leaved me but something was wrong, she was distracted. So when everybody left she stayed alone with me, still not saying anything. "Come sit with me?" slowly she walked to the bed sitting on the edge facing me. "What's wrong?" I took her hand in mine, stroking it. She looked at our hand with rumples on her forehead. "You wanted to talk to me." "That's eating at you? That i needed to talk?" "Yeah…" I got no more explanation why that's a bad thing, i didn't want to push so i didn't ask. "Felicity, i heard everything you said to me." "Everything?" She blushed. "Everything and I'm happy for it. Look i know i told you we couldn't be together and then that i love you… I know it must all be very confusing for you knowing what i heard but i just wanted to say…" Why is it so hard to simply say her things i need her to hear. "I want to say i lo…" "Stop."

"Stop." I don't know why i stopped him but i can't hear it knowing he leave me. "I don't want to hear it again because it won't chance anything. You'll still say that you're no good for me and leave. I think no I'm sure that you are good for me." "Felicity" "No Oliver, i mean it. But like always once you made op you're mind nobody can change it." "Felicity." "No i don't want to hear it." "Felicity just stop talking. I love you." "Oliver…" "I do love you Felicity, with all my heart. And if you'll still have me i would like to stay with you, for as long as you want me. Because i need you and i can't live without you. I tried that, it didn't work. I was miserable seeing you struggle with your feelings and fighting my own that wanted to be with you but i won't anymore Felicity i can't do that anymore. I can't stay away from you anymore." I don't know how to react, it is so much to take in. "But if you don't want me anymore i understand. Then I've waited to long." The choice is mine, but of course i want him. I never want anybody else then him how can he doubt that. I love him, only him. "Of course i want you Oliver." "But?" "But nothing. I just can't believe it. You wanting me to. It's everything i ever wanted." "Oh believe me i really want you Felicity more then you know. I love you!" I smiled my biggest smile at him. Those stupid tears running down my face again. "I love you to!" He pulled me to him and i kissed him. After a while he stopped kissing me. "I still want to say one thing." "Oh okay." The smile never left my face. "I heard you talk about Sara." "Yes." "About you wanting a baby later." First i blushed but then fear kicked in. "Yes. I do." "I don't…" "Oh well Oliver…" "No let me talk, i don't want one baby, i want at least two." "You do want a baby?" "Yes i want a baby with you Felicity only with you." I was so happy, this is the best day of my life. This time i pulled him in and kissed him with al i have. Tasting the promise of so much more on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :p<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Normaly the story would have been a 2 chapter story but since _**AlwaysOlicitySC hoped for some more i decided to write some more chapters. I don't knew how many more chapters i will write but i let you know. Hope you still like the story. :)

_**Disclaimer: still don't own arrow.**_

* * *

><p>The next couple of days Oliver's bruises begun to disappear and he got some color back on his cheeks. I helped him to get up because it was still hard for him to do it alone but slowly he was recovering and i was very glad. He began to tease me again which i didn't mind of course. We spend our time talking and watching movies together. I loved seeing him so relaxed and open. "Felicity?" I've zoned out again. "Yes?" "What are you thinking about?" Well there's no need denying it. "You." "What about me?" He asked me with a smile. "Wouldn't' you like to know?" He looked at me with lights in his eyes, smiling dangerously. Without any warning he pulls me in his arms and starts tickling me. "Stop stop hahah please stop." "Tell me what where you thinking?" He didn't stop but loosened his arms a little. "How much i love you of course. And how lucky i am to have you." He stopped tickling me but pulled me closer than before. "I love you too, with all my heart." He kissed me passionate showing me just how much he loved me. I never get tired of his kisses so after he pulled apart for some air i crushed my lips on his again. My hands in his hair and his on my waist pulling me on his lap. We stayed there kissing and touching till we're both out of breath. "Oliver, i need to get back to work. It has been 3 weeks." "Yeah i know." "Would you be okay if i start tomorrow? If something is wrong you call me and i will be here as fast as i can." "Yes Felicity i will be just fine. Promise." "You're sure?" "Yeah my love i will be fine. I was thinking to go visit Diggle and Roy in the cave, get my muscles running again."<p>

I can see that's she's not convinced but it's been almost a week since i woke up and i really need to loosen up my muscles. "Please be careful, don't overdo yourself." I was surprised she didn't object. "Who says I'm planning to do anything?" "Oh please i know you Oliver. I know you're tired of sitting still all the time." "You know me to well." I said with a smile. "Just be careful." "I will my love, i promise." She didn't like the idea but she let me anyway, making me love her more if that was even possible.

I didn't like it but when he calls me 'my love' there's nothing i can deny him. And he knows it to well. "I will make us some dinner." "I will help you." "It's okay i love to take care of you. And honestly the last time you tried to help was a disaster." I laughed thinking about it. I was making mac and cheese with Oliver distracting me all the time by kissing me or tickling me till the cheese got burnt and the macaroni overcooked. So we ended up ordering some Chinese. He started laughing too when he remembered. "You're probably right." "Of course i am." I gave him a wink and a kiss and went to the kitchen. I was making the spaghetti sauce when i suddenly felt his arms around my waist and his head in the hollow of my shoulder.

She looked questionably at me. "I missed you." I tried to look as innocent as possible. Felicity gave me a warning look but smiled and gave a kiss while leaning back against me. I watched her when she was prepping our meal. "You're beautiful you know that?" She blushed fiercely. I spun her around. "It's true. You really are." I kissed her. First her lips than her neck till i got to the exact point that makes her legs turn to jelly. "Ho no you're not going to distract me this time." I keep kissing her going back to her lips. "Oliver!" "What's wrong my love?" I asked innocently hiding my smile. I never stopped kissing her. "Yo... you..." "Yes?" I went back to kissing her pulse point, until she pushed me away. "I can't think when you do that." "You wouldn't say." I smiled at her and tried to grab her again but she moved away. "Where are you going? Come here."

When Oliver tried to grab me i quickly moved away. "Where are you going? Come here." His eyes started to sparkle again when he gave me a large grin. "No ,no Oliver don't you dare... aaa." Just when he was about to move i ran away so now he's chasing me through my apartment. I ended up on one end of the couch and Oliver on the other. I tried to catch my beath bt before i can Oliver jumped on the couch. I tried to escape but he was to fast so i ended up on the coutch with Oliver on top of me. "So where were you going?" "Nowhere." He laughed. "So you were not trying to get away from me?" "I wouldn't dare." I pulled him down so i could kiss him. When he broke the kiss for some air i tried to move from under him. He directly moved away. "Did i hurt you?" "No I'm fine. I'm gonna look if i can save the spaghetti."

I let her go after one more deep kiss. "I will set the table for us. Want a glass of wine?" "Yes please." I gave her a glass of her favorite red wine an settled on the counter in front of her. "Thank you." I watched her every move not wanting to miss anything. She managed to save the spaghetti and after a while we sat around the table eating in silence, stealing glances. "That was delicious." We did the dishes together and settled back on the couch watching some random movie. I put my arm around her shoulder so she could crawl closer to me. She ended up with her head in my lap, while i stroked her hair she fell asleep so i picked her up in my arms and carried her bridal style to her bed. I lay here down as gentle as possible but still did she wake up a little. "Oliver?" "It's okay, you fell asleep." I got in the bed on the other side and sneaked closer to her. She crawled to me putting her hed on my chest right above my heart like always. That's where she belonged. "Oliver, i love you." "I love you too my dear. Go to sleep i'll be there when you wake up." "Hmm kay..." She was already drifting away again. I gave her a kiss on her head and started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought of it ;-)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: still ot owner.**

* * *

><p><span>Pt4.<span>

The next morning Oliver woke me up back gently caressing my back. I loved waking up next to him. "Good morning beautiful. Had a nice dream?" "Oh no i did i talk again?" "Yes you did." He's just laughing at me. "What did i say now?" "My name." "Hmm that's not bad." He is still laughing at me. "You said it over and over again." "Well be glad it's your name i was saying." He looks at me startled but i gave him a wink and kissed him deeply. "Good morning to you to." He pulled me closer to him. "I love you." His lips ticked against my ear. "I love you to Oliver." He started kissing me from my ear down along my jawline to my lips. He brushed his lips gently against mine not really kissing me. Then he moved further down along my neck to the exact point that makes me shudder where he nibbled softly and kissed it after to soften the pain, while his hands explored my body. I pulled him on top of me enjoying his kisses and touches. My hands roamed through his hair and over his back. Ohh this feels so good. "Ho Oliver…mmm."

She pushed her body closer to mine. I was going to only teas her a little bit but this woman is so intoxicating i can't ever get enough of her. I moved back to her lips kissing her passionately one last time. "Felicity." "Hmm yes." "Didn't you want to go to your work today?" "Not anymore. Please don't stop." She whined. "Hahahaha." I started laughing at her. "You did that on purpose." "I wouldn't dare." But when i said it i couldn't stop laughing. "One day." "You'll do what?" I teased. "I'm gonna get even." "You're sure of that?" "Oh yes you can count on that." "Hahaha I'm scared already." "Come here and kiss me again before i go in the shower." "Yes ma'am." I pressed my lips gently against hers, just a soft sweet kiss. She got up and went to the bathroom. "I'll make some coffee." "Yes please."

After breakfast i leaved for work. When i was just at my car my cellphone start ringing, it was Oliver. "Hello something wrong?" "Yes it's definitely wrong." "What is it? Do i need to come back?" "No I'm messing with you i just wanted to say I'm missing you already." I could hear him smiling. "I miss you to." "Have a good day at work honey." "Thanks and you be careful." "Yes i will, I'll see you this evening. Love you." "Love you to. Bye." "Bye." Pfft it's the first day in 3 weeks that i will be spending without Oliver, this is going to be a very long day. So i got in my car and drove to work.

It was only a 20 minute walk to the cave from Felicity's apartment so i decided not to call a cab. John and Roy were already there when i arrived. "So there he is Oliver queen back from the dead. Again." John pounded my back. "When you say it like that it's like you regret saving me." But i know better so i gave him a smile. The looked very happy to see me again. "Hey man you know we are very happy to have you back right?" "Of course i do, just messing with ya." "So what can we do for you today?" "I was thinking to get a little workout done today, get my muscles running again. So who's up for some fighting?"

Today was just awful first everybody asked me about my sick relative witch was of course just a cover for not being at work for so long. And secondly Ray kept pushing about our kiss, so i needed to tell him more than once i was seeing someone before i convinced him. That was this morning and i haven't seen him since with was strange because normally he come's by my office all the time. But i led it go, it is better this way. So for once i was very glad to go home where i know Oliver was waiting for me. It really was a long day being away from him but i had so much work to do i didn't even had time for lunch. So now I'm starving. I called Oliver who picked up after the first ring. "Hey honey leaving work?" "Yes just getting in my car. What do you thing Chinese for dinner? I'm just so tired i don't feel like cooking today if it's okay for you." "Yes that's fine. Had a bad day?" "I'll tell you all about it when i get home okay." "Okay. See you in a minute." "Love you. Bye." "Love you to."

When Felicity came home she wasn't exaggerating when she said she was tired. She could barely keep her eyes open through dinner. I told her about training my today. "It felled good to use my muscles again. I'm a little stiff now but just a few days and I'm as good as old. So tell me how was your day?" So she told me about her work about everybody asking questions and how much behind she was with everything, but i could see something was bothering her. "Is something wrong?" "No just tired that's all." I didn't want to press further, knowing Felicity she would tell me when she is ready.

After dinner we ended up on my couch where Oliver pulled me in his arms. It feels so good to just lie here but i couldn't take my mind of Ray. The way he looked, like he wouldn't believe me. "Oliver i want to tell you something." Just as i was about to say something about it someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." He gives me a kiss on the top on my head and opened the door. "Felicity i…" It was Ray with a surprised look on his face when he saw Oliver at the door. "You're not alone." Oliver gives me a questionably look. I got up and put my hand in his. "No. Ray this is Oliver Queen, my boyfriend. Oliver Ray Palmer, my boss." Oliver gives him a handshake. "Yes Felicity we've met before, when he bought my business. Want to come in?" "Yes thanks." This is a terrible idea, i feel it something is going to go wrong. "So what brings you here this late at night? A little late for a business talk right." He laughs a little but i can hear it's a fake one. "Yes you're right, i was hoping that i could talk to Felicity alone." "Oliver can stay i have no secrets for him." "Not one?" I don't want to do this right now but i know Ray would not let it go. "Not one. He knows everything about me." "So you told him about us?" I could feel Oliver tense up beside me, I'll have some explaining to do later. "I didn't because there is no us Ray." "We kissed Felicity."

They did what?! When? Did she change her mind? Something was bordering her. Is this it? Would i lose Felicity? "We didn't kiss, you kissed me remember." So she didn't change her mind. But he kissed her how dare he, she's mine only mine. My hands started trembling, rage taking over me. "Get out! NOW!" I felt her hands on my arm holding me back. Ray was taking back from that. "Only if she wants me to leave." "Get out!" Oliver was losing his cool. "Ray leave." "Are you sure you want that? You still have a choice." "I don't need to choose I'm with Oliver and i wouldn't want it otherwise. So leave." When he still didn't move i gave him a shove so that he was outside and closed the door. It took all in me to not have punched him in the face. I turned around facing her, she looked scared but she had to know i would never hurt her right. I take her hand calming us both. "Talk to me Felicity."

He didn't sound mad, i hope that is a good sign. "There isn't that much to talk about really. It was a few days before you left Ray and i were in his office talking when he suddenly kissed me and then he just left." I was scared for his silence. "Oliver please i didn't want to kiss him, i only want you no one else. I love you only you. Just say something." I am so afraid of losing him i felt my eyes tear up. "Felicity i don't blame you, even if you did want him i only want to see you happy." "You make me happy Oliver nobody else. I only want to be with you. I love you." He sneaked his arms around my waist. "I know honey, i love you to." "So you're not mad?" I can't believe he is so calm. "Not at you I'm not, how dares he to kiss MY girl!" Ohh I'm so relieved he's not mad at me. I got closer to him and rest my head against his chest.

I kiss her on top of her head and hold her close. "I love it when you call me you're girl." I smiled at her. "I will call you that for as long as you like." "Like forever how does that sounds?" She winked at me. "That sounds actually kinda prefect." I pulled her in so i could kiss her. "What are you going to do tomorrow?" "I'm still going to work if that's what you wonders. I can take care of my own." "Yes i know but…" "No I'm not quitting my job or something. I'll be fine i think he is going to leave me alone now." "And if he's not I'm only one call away." "I know babe. Now I'm really tired, it's been a long day." "Let's get you into bed." I picked her bridal style carrying her to the bedroom kissing her all the way and calling her mine. She quickly fell asleep with my name on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**diclaime: is never gonna hapen.**

* * *

><p>5<p>

The next day Ray wasn't at work witch eased my nerves a little knowing i don't be confronted with him. But as the week comes to an end with everyday working my but off Ray still haven't show up. So now it's Friday. As soon as i got to my office Ray's assistant walked in with a bung of papers. Maybe he is back i thought. "Yes Peter?" "Ray asked me to get these documents to you immediately, he said it was urgent." "So he's back?" "No he called me and send the papers in an email." "Oh okay, what is it about?" "I think you need to see for yourself." After that Peter put the papers on my desk and leaved my office. I wonder what this is all about. My eyes started scanning the documents and when i through i couldn't believe it. Ray made me temporary CEO of Palmer Technologies. But why? Why would he do that? I called him. "Hello Felicity i think you got the papers?" "Yes i did but why would you do that Ray? Why me?" "Because you're the best person i could think of to handle it without destroying the business." "Why are you leaving?" "I need to get out of town for a while, i don't know when i come back so yeah that's why." "Where are you going?" "Just out of town Felicity. But i need to go now. Talk to you later. Goodbye." And he ended the call, i have a feeling i won't be seeing him anymore. But wow I'm CEO for now. I didn't see that one coming. So the rest of the day everybody congratulated me. I was glad to go home that day, i was almost home when i remembered Oliver saying he was going to get some workout done. I turned around going to the cave instead.

"Felicity that's fantastic!" She just told me she was CEO, okay maybe temporary but that's just great news. I am so happy for her. I picked her up and spun around. "Congratulation Felicity." Diggle gives her a hug and Roy a thumps up with a big smile. I'm so proud of her. "We need to celebrate. What do you want to do?" "Hmm well it feels like ages i went clubbing and technical were at a club so…" "Let's take the night of then." "I need to get home firs to change." "So what do you say guys meet here in like one hour?" "Yes please, you to need to go with us it'll be fun." "I'm definitely coming it feels like ages i talked to Thea, so see you in an hour." Roy did absolutely everything to be around Thea so that leaves John. "Please John come to it won't be fun without you." Felicity gave him her biggest smile. "Alright I'll come. For you." He hugged her and left also.

When we got home i got to my closet knowing perfectly what i would wear tonight. When Oliver came into the room i hid my dress quickly not wanting him to so until i got it on. "Got something to hide my love?" He smiled at me. "No just a surprise." I gave him a wink. "Can't i see?" "Of course you can, when I'm ready." He gave me a pout. "Can't i do anything to change your mind and show me now?" He got closer to me. "You probably can, that's why I'm kicking you out of the room so i can change." I shoved him out of the room and locket the door. "You know i could just kick it in right?" "And you know i can kick you out of my apartment?" I hear him chuckle. "Yeah i know." When i heard him walk away i quickly showered and applied some make up. I put on my deep green bra and panties. Arrow green just as my dress. When i was ready i unlocked the door.

Finally i heard the door unlocking. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever. "So what do you think?" "I...i…u" She wore a silk dress that hugged her body, the dress ended half way her upper legs and have a half split skirt which gave a good view on her endless long legs. It had a deep V-neck that accentuates her breasts. And on top of it all, she wore my color, my green. "A speechless Oliver. Never know that could happen." She smiled at me. "So you like it i assume." "Like it? Baby you look ravishing." I pulled her in my arms, that woman didn't know what she did to me. She ended up flat against me, now she could feel exactly what she did to me. "Well well mister Queen is that your lighter i feel?" She gave me a teasing look, but i could see her eyes darkening. I pulled her even closer to me. "That's what you do to me Felicity. I think i don't want to leave anymore. I know a few other ways how we could celebrate." I winked at her.

My legs turned into jelly when i looked in his eyes, i could see the fire burning in them. I wanted to tease him a little more. "If you like the dress already, then wait until you see what's under it." His eyes darken even more. "That's it we're not leaving." "Oliver Roy and Diggle will be waiting on us." He kissed me passionately and i almost gave in, almost. "No my love we're going, we have time enough when we get back." "Baby, let us stay home. I will make you a very happy woman." His lips brushed again my ear when he whispers, it made me shudder even more. My whole body was on fire and he knew that. I escaped his arms to stop the temptation. "We're going Oliver. They are coming especially for me. We need to go." "Felicity wait a moment." "No Oliver we need to go cause if we don't leave now we never leave." "That's not what i meant honey i... I just need a moment. To cool down." "Ohhh, yeah sorry."

Once Oliver 'cooled down' we went to the club. Roy and Diggle were already waiting at the entrance. "Wow Felicity you look really great." John said. Roy was about to comment also but when he saw the look on my face he quickly changed his mind. "I'll go find Thea." Felicity gave me a little shove. "Be nice." She said. I let my hand rest at the small of her back and we went inside Verdant. "Oliver. Where have you been? It's been 4 weeks since i saw you." It was Thea. I didn't know what to say how can i explain my absent. Luckily Felicity stepped in. "I'm so sorry Thea Oliver was with me and…" When she said it she moved a little closer to me and led her sentence die out with meaning. "With you but… O ow yeah no problem at all. But you could at least have said anything Ollie. I thought something happened." We all shared a knowing look, something did happen but she don't have to know. "I'm sorry Thea i think i kept him uum busy." She gave Thea a shy smile. "Not a problem but now you need to come with me i think we have to talk. Boy's drinks are from the house." I gave Felicity a last kiss knowing Thea would not let this go till she talked with her. "It's going to be fine don't worry."

Thea grabbed my arm pulling me towards her office. I looked at Oliver for some help but all he did was laugh. "Don't be scared Felicity i don't bite. " I gave her a nervous smile. "I just want to talk to you." "Okay what do you want to know?" "I'm just glad that you're finally together." "Finally?" "When Ollie came back from the island he was a different person, distant and hard to reach. He acted like he had fun but i could see it wasn't so. Then he met you. I could see him change over time. He relaxed more had even some fun sometimes especially when he was teasing you. He laughed more often and was reasonable. And if he did lose his cool you we're the only one who stood up to him, who wasn't afraid." "No of course i wasn't, Oliver is a good man he would never hurt me." "He probably won't but still nobody dared to be near him at those times except for you. And now he is a ganged man. I could see my brother form before the island again. More grown up but still my brother. Thanks to you i got him back. He is very happy with you, even before you to were together. He loved you for a very long time without even realizing himself." Tears welled up in my eyes when she talked, did she really think that about me? Sure Oliver was different then when he came back but did i helped with that? I liked the idea i did. "Thea i don't know what to say, here i toughed i was getting the 'if you hurt him I'm hiring someone to kill you' talk." "No i can see he loves you. You make him happy." "I love him to very much. And he makes me happy." "I can see that. So i wish you two the best. And I'm in your debt, but if you'll hurt him." She winked at me. "I know, i know I'm dead." To my surprise she pulled me in a hug. It felt good, I'm thinking Thea and i will get along just fine. "I'm so happy for you two."

We sad by the bar when we saw the girls came back with their arms entwined together. "Ollie you picked a good one. She's a keeper." I pulled Felicity to my so she would stand between my legs. "She picked me. And I'm not planning on letting her go." Felicity leant back against me. "I'm not that easy to get rid of." I kissed her deeply till Thea ended it. "Okay you guys, if you want to do that you would have stayed at home. Come on i want to dance" Felicity pinched my leg and gave me a meaningful look. She moved so her lips we're against my ear and wishers one word that send shivers down my spine. "Tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: this is an M rated chapter!**

**Disclaimer: still not owning.**

* * *

><p>Somehow Thea and i ended up alone on the dance floor with the guys back at the bar. But Oliver's eyes never left me. It felt so good to let the things go and to just move at the music. I just listen to the music and let it the rhythm takes me away. Before i know it some guy came up to me and started dancing behind me still coming closer and closer. The instant he puts his hands on my waist and pulled me towards him Oliver was there. He shoved him away from me. "Hey pal that's my girlfriend." "So? I was just dancing with her. Sexy thing like her shouldn't be alone on the dance floor." "Watch it!" "You want to settle this outside?!" "Gladly." "Hey there will be no fighting." I went to stand before Oliver laying my hand on his chest. "Oliver come on let it go, it was no biggy." "He had his hands on you." "Yeah i know Oliver but that's not worth fighting for come on." "You're always worth fighting for Felicity." That was really touching. "Come on Oliver let him go, he didn't know I'm here with you." I saw him debating with himself before he followed me. Only this guy didn't want to back out from a fight. "Yes you better listen to that bitch." That was it he turned him around and punched the man on his face. The man wanted to punch back of course, but Oliver was quicker he ducked under his arm and punched him again. Thank got Thea got between them. "You both stop, no fighting in my club." The man smirked. "He started it just because i was dancing with his girl." "I don't care who started it just stop it or one of you is gonna get thrown out!" Thea wanted to just walk away when the guy punched Oliver. "Okay that's it you're leaving the club now!" Diggle was already here to see what was going on and took the man by his arms to guide him to the exit. "Oliver are you okay?" i don't know exactly where he got punched but i couldn't see anything. "Yes I'm alright, i had worse right. But he had one point." "That is?" "You shouldn't be alone on the dance floor." He grabbed my hand and let me to the dance floor.<p>

Because of what happened with Ray and with the man i started thinking. I want to make Felicity official as mine. Soon. "Is something wrong?" "No i was just thinking that's all." I pulled her closer to me swaying on the music. When we danced i kissed her neck and shoulders, hands wondering over her body. It felt so incredibly good to have her in my arms. She came closer to me so her butt gently touched me. When she started grinding i pulled her flat against me. This woman is making me crazy. She turned around facing me and kissing me. I felt her tongue slide past my lips battling with mine. My hands moved from her waist to her butt griping it tightly, i heard a small moan coming from her. Too soon she turned around again still grinding against me. I feel myself growing in my pants. "Felicity you make me crazy."

I feel Oliver's member growing against me. "Felicity you make me crazy." I gave him a seductive smile and licked my lips. I can feel him shudder against me. "I want you so badly. Now!" "I think it's time to go." We quickly said goodbye to Thea and the guys and leaved. In the car Oliver couldn't stop teasing me. Kissing my pulse point and moving his hand up my legs. It was the fated drive home ever but still it felt like the road would go on forever. When we got home we couldn't move fast enough to be inside. Once the door was close Oliver pulled my in his arms kissing me fiercely. By now i pushed his jacked off and was working with the buttons from his shirt. He got his hands in my hair. I gave up on the buttons and just ripped the shirt open letting it fall on the floor. My hands explored his fine chest, abs and his back. He turned me around pulling me flat against his cock making me moan. His kissed and sucked my pulse point definitely leaving a mark. He pulled the zipper from my dress slowly down, leaving a path of fire where his fingers brushed my skin. I stepped back so the dress could fall at my ankles. Now i was only left in my Arrow green underwear and my heels. "Surprise. What do you think?" I hear him growl when his eyes roamed up and down my body. "This green definitely looks better on you. Come here." But i walked to the other way towards the bedroom. He stands by my side immediately. I pushed him on the bed. "Take the heel of." I put one foot at his thigh. He pulled it of caressing my foot and ankle, he did the same with the other. He didn't let go of that one, he just pulled at it bringing me out of balance so i fall on the bad next to him. Before he could move i rolled on top of him. I kissed his cheek, along his jawline down his neck. I went further down along his chest. I kissed him lower and lower until i reached the hem of his jeans. I unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. I slowly pulled his jeans of together with his boxer. I let my fingers slide gently up again to his thighs. "Oh Felicity."

Her fingers felt as a stroke of a feather against my hard cock. I grabbed her hand. "If you do that i won't last long. I want to be inside you." I could see the lust and need in her dark eyes when she stood before my. I kissed her again, a slow hot kiss while i opened her bra and let it fall on the floor. My hands found her breast squeezing them and playing with her nipples. "Oliver." She slowly moaned my name making me even harder. My hands moved down till i reached the hem of her panties. My fingers sliding above them. "Take it off. I need to feel you." I gently pulled it down. I laid her down on the bed. Looking at her, really looking at her for the first time. "God, you're so gorgeous." She blushed and put her arms around her. "No. let me look." I pulled her arms away again. I slowly let my tongue slide over her lip, she let me in immediately welcoming me with her tongue. My hand found her breast again massaging it. I kissed her down her neck to her other breast. I nibbled her nipple before licking it, earning another moan from her. God i loved this woman. My hand traveled further down finding her wet head between her legs. I let my finger gently slide over her clit. "Hmmm Oliver." I started massaging it while i put one finger in her hotness. "Ohoh." I entered another finger pumping it a little faster.

I could feel the heat building, he felt so good. I was almost coming when he puts his mouth down. He licked and sucked my clit making me come hard. "Oh Oliver." He licked up my juices and moved on top of me. I could taste myself on his lips. He positioned his cock at my entrance and looked in my eyes when he pushed in. My eyes rolled back in my head. He filled me up completely. He pulled out almost completely to push back in. It feels so good. He kissed me again and moved to my neck. Sucking and licking all the flesh he could reach. My hands scraping his back.

I feel her nails scraping my back sending a shiver down my spine. "Oh baby you feel so damn good." I moved faster in and out of her. "Oh Felicity." I moaned in her ear. I draw her earlobe in my mouth sucking on it. She moaned again. My hand traveled down between our moving bodies finding her clit again. Rubbing it i picket up the pace. I could feel my climax building inside of me. "I can't last any longer. Come for me Felicity." I rubbed harder at her clit, her walls tighten around my cock. "Ooo-Oliver!" She screamed my name when i made her come again. After a few trusts i followed after her. "Felicity! Ahh."

He felt on top of me breathing hard, letting his head rest in the hollow of my shoulder. I stroke his hair and back while i cached my breath. He looked up and kissed me gently. "I love you Felicity Smoak, with all my heart." "I love you to Oliver Queen, now and forever." He kissed me and rolled of me pulling me with him so i could lie on his chest. We cherished each other until we fell asleep, contently.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the first time i wrote something like this, hope it's okay.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nope.**

* * *

><p>The next day Oliver decided that one week of training was enough to go back to patrolling. It was a slow night and as usual Felicity stayed behind in the cave following up on a trace from a guy they were after. Diggle went home early because there was not much to do. Roy was out of town for a while with Thea, i am so glad for them there back together. "Hey babe I'm coming back in, nothing is going to happen tonight." "You sure about that? I can think of a few things." I could hear her smile. "Oh baby i like the way you think." I was about to go back to my motor when i heard a noise from behind me. I turned around as fast as i could but this time i wasn't fast enough. I felled something coming down on my head, i could only say one word before i blacked out. "Help."<p>

"You need to come as fast as you can, something is wrong with Oliver!" I practically jelled at him. "Be there in 5." I got back on my computers searching the signal from Oliver's tracker in his boot. I just found it when Diggle came in. That's good because i can't sit still. "What's wrong?" "He was just about to come back in from patrolling when he said help, i could not make any contact since. I think he's abducted. We need to get him John." He just gave me a nod. "Have you find any signal? Do you know where he is?" "Yes he's in an abandoned half an hour away. The heat satellite shows there are 3 persons on the first floor." "Okay i will go get him, keep me posted when anything changes." "No! I'm coming with you." "Felicity you can't come it's too dangerous." "John you trained me for this, you said so yourself I'm ready." "Felicity…" "No I'm coming Oliver needs me and even you need some back up." "Come on let's get geared up." It was only a 30-minute drive to the warehouse but it felled like forever. Every minute i checked the heat satellite, always a little relieved to see 3 dots in the building. I don't know what they are doing with Oliver but he is still alive. "Felicity you stay here while i check the building." "No i want to come." "Were going blind in there so please let me first check the building." I know he want Oliver back as much as i do so i stayed quiet and gave him a nod. How faster he get in how faster Oliver's out. I followed him on the satellite when suddenly more dots appeared and moved in closer to him. "Diggle there's six men coming your way." I got my knives and got out of the van. In training with Diggle we found out i was pretty good at throwing knives. I mean really good at it. When i got to him all the men were forming a circle around him, no saw me coming. I throw the first knife in the men's upper thigh, he felled on the floor gripping it. That's one we wouldn't care about anymore because he will not get back up. A second man was running at me, my knife hit him in the shoulder. He pulled it out and kept coming at me so i thrown another one in his foot. This time he stumbled down on the floor. I walked past him wanting to get to Oliver as soon as i can.

I woke up in a large cold room. I don't know where i am but somebody took me here, i remembered patrolling and someone knocking me out but that's it. I hope Felicity heard me when i asked for help. She can find me i still got my boots on so i have the tracker with me. I hear a door opening and closing on my left, footsteps coming toward me. "So Oliver Queen is the arrow, who would have thought." "Now you know who i am, who are you?" "Don't you know who i am?" I didn't recognize him, i never saw him before. "You really don't know do you?" "No so enlighten me who are you?" "Always had a big mound didn't you?" "Aghh." He punched me in the stomach and abdomen. It hurt because of my wounds wich were not fully healed yet, they started to bleed again. I could feel my t-shirt getting wet again. "Well, well some old wound?" He ripped my t-shirt in half so he can see the cause from the bleeding. "That's some big cut." He poked in it with his finger making even more blood come out. "Now let me tell you who i am."

The third men swung his fist at me but i ducked while i kicked his feet from under him. I tried to kick him again but he was back on his feet. He lunged at me punching me in the stomach. I took a few steps back. He aimed his weapon on me. Before he could shoot kicked it out of his hands. He grabbed me and throws me to the floor, in my fall i pulled him with me. He tried to grab the gun but i took his arms and pulled so his head was between my legs. I closed them around him, he tried to get up and pulled me with him. He wanted to smash me against the floor so i led go falling on my back. I pushed me of on my arms and jumped to my feet. I did a twist and kicked him in the stomach again. He fell back a couple of steps and leaned forward, so i elbowed him in the neck knocking him out. I looked at Diggle seeing he was fighting the last guy standing so i moved on trying to find Oliver.

"I lived in the glades when you let it get destroyed. I watched my mother and father been squashed to dead. I saw my little sister walking towards them and getting hit by a car. I held her in my arms while she bled out. All because you couldn't save them. And now, there is no one here to save you." He opened my second wound when he spoke. "You sure about that?" It was Felicity. Standing there in a red leather suit. "So you're the one he called babe. Never known there were more of you. Just stay there honey, once I'm done with him it's your turn." He sliced his knife across my chest. "Let go of the knife!" What is she doing and where is Diggle? "So you want to go first? I'm okay with that, so your boyfriend can watch when i slowly kill you." No not Felicity i need to get loose.

It was hard seeing Oliver with all the blood but i need to rid of the man before. "Hahaha you can try." I throw a knife at him but at the last moment he moved, the knife missing him inches. When he came at me i turned and kicked him in the stomach, he leaned over so i grabbed him by his head and pulled him over my shoulder onto the ground. I tried to punch him but he kicked me away letting me fall on my back. I got up before him and kicked in the face, when he felled back i gave him feet against the knee making him fall again. When he was on his knees, i tried punching him with my right, which he blocked and immediately punched him with my left. I wanted to punch again when he ducked. He pulled my legs from under me making me fall again, when i got up u stood behind me with the knife i thrown. "Looks like you got some skills, but now it's over." "Oh no it's not." He moved his arm around my neck but i ducked, turned half around and used my turn to punch him with more force. I gave him a knee in his crotch and kept punching him in the face till he was knocked out. Diggle walked in gun at the ready. "Looks like I'm too late. Nice work Felicity." "Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Nice work? What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Felicity cut me loose and was looking at my chest. "I'm fine Oliver, nothing happened." "How could you say that the man had a knife against your throat!" "I'm okay i didn't even get a cut." Why didn't she understand, i can't lose her. She can't get hurt, especially not for me. "Do you know what could have happened?" "Yes Oliver but nothing did happen, I'm fine." "Stop saying you're fine, i can see the bruises forming already." "Just for the record i just save your ass." "You should have stayed in at the foundry. Why did you let her come John?" "You know it would be really nice of you to just say thank you." And with that she just walked away. "I trained her Oliver she is really good, she just took four men out two times the size of her." I couldn't hear it, the danger she put herself through for me. "I'm not talking to you." "All right be an ass, but you saw her fight. You saw what she's capable of. You can't deny it."

The ride to the foundry was silent, Oliver sometimes looked at me but i didn't care. He is acting like nothing happened to him that he was totally fine. I hate it when he is overprotecting, it's like i can't take care of my own. Okay in the past he saved me more than once but now,… he saw what i did, what i can do and still he is overprotecting. So once i got out of the suit i saw Diggle patching up Oliver's wounds again, but i was still angry so i just went home. I heard a knock on the door, it was Oliver. "Can is still come in?" As an answer i walked to the couch leaving the door open. "So you're not going to talk to me?" "Are you going to be reasonable?" "You could have been hurt Felicity, or worse killed." "But i didn't, why can you only see what could have happened and not what did happen? In case you missed, i kicked some serious ass." "Felicity…" "No Oliver, you know what for once i didn't feel like a damsel i distress. I could handle myself. Maybe you still think I'm that little woman that can only work with a computer but I'm not her anymore. I changed. Since i work with you and the team I've been abducted, even more than once so i needed to learn how to defend myself, you even said that. So John trained me, and i was ready to finally help, really help. Not from behind my computer, I'm more than that now." Why couldn't he see that? See that woman in me? "Felicity..I…I can't lose you. You can't get hurt because of me" He looks broken. So that's what's bothering him, that he could lose me. That i got hurt because of him. "You didn't lose me Oliver and i didn't get hurt." He gives me a questionably look. "Okay didn't hurt that much. I'm fine it's just some bruises. Do you know how it's like for me seeing you leave all the time not knowing how you'll come back? If you'll ever come back? I felled helpless all the time, but now i don't anymore. I love you Oliver and i won't let anything happen to you. You said you can't lose me, i can't lose you to not when i finally got you." "I don't know what to say. You were really amazing back there. And I'm sorry but when it comes to you…" I pulled him to me. "I know." "I'm really sorry, thank you for coming after me." He kissed me. "So did you really think i was amazing?" "Yes." "Good because from now on I'll come with you on patrol."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. it's a little different but i thought Felicity could be the hero this time.<strong>

**Next chapter Felicity and Oliver will be training together.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vero Diaz i know my grammer isn't good but english isn't my first language and i never had any lessons.**

**Disclaimer: still don't owning arrow :'(**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" After a long evening talking and discussing Oliver finally give in. If i want to spare with him first, so he can judge me. "Yes I'm sure Oliver, we've talked about it." "Yes, okay I know. Lets get started. But if I hurt you, you need to say it." "Yeah I know." "Okay first I want you to block my attacks, do not fight back got it?" "Got it." He threw a series of punches at me and I blocked them everytime, "Very good. Now fight back." He came at me wit his fist but I ducked, while I did that I tried knocking his feet from under him but he was to fast. I know I am better at defense so I let Oliver come to me. When he punched at me I blocked his arm with mine and bashed him in the face. He looked at me in suprise, he didn't saw that one coming. He threw me a slime which I ignored not wanting to be distracted. He came at me again with his fists up but it was a diversion cause when I ducked he kicked me in my stomach. While I fell I quickly grabbed his leg, he stumbled down with me. He threw himself on top of me pinning my arms against the ground above my head. He laughed at me thinking he won. I pulled my legs up and wove them around his neck, then I stretched them again so he landed with his back on the floor. I got op before he could and kicked him against his chest. I brought my hands up to punch him again but he got hold of them pinning them at my back with one hand and holding his other arm around my neck. "Got you." "No you don't." I did the only thing I could do, I kicked him backwards in his crotch. "Awff." Ohh that has to hurt a lot, he let me go. "If I hurt you, you need to say it."I was mocking him with his own words. "I'm not giving in that easy."<p>

I run towards her putting my arms around her waist and picking her up. I pouched her the wall while she elbowed me at my neck. I pouched her harder against the wall I brought up my fist, just when I was about to punch she moved. My hand made contact with the wall and I let her go. She blocked my next few punches. I kicked her and she fell on her back, before I could get to her she pushed her off on her arms and jumped to her feet again. She ducked my next move and somehow got behind me. She grabbed me at my head pulling me over her shoulder, I landed on my back in front of her. She pulled a knife even before I could get up. She had me, and by the looks of it she knows that too. "Got you." She still has me pinned down at the floor. "You're amazing. Marry me."

Is he serious? Before I could ask anything John started clapping, I pulled the knife away and helped Oliver to his feet. "I didn't know you were here." "If been here for a while, when I came in I heard you to fighting so I decided to come and take a look. And boy am I glad I did so. Felicity you were unbelievable." "Thanks. I think I made it to the team, didn't I Oliver?" "Yes you did." He gave me a small smile, I could see he was not happy about it but he needed to understand that I want to help. And maybe now I can prevent that he gets hurt all the time. I go to him and put my arms around his waist. "Are you mad at me?" "No baby I'm proud of you, not many people can do what you just did. I'm just a little worried about you." "Yeah I know but I really want to do this Oliver, I want to help you out there in the field. I know you will still need my computer skills but I can do both. If you need me at the computer, I will be at the computer. And if you need me in the field, I will be there to. I'm a package deal now." I gave him a wink. He smiled back, relaxing. He leaned forward so he could kiss my lips. "I'm gonna get going now." It was Diggle, I forgot he was still here. "Say hey to Lyla for me and give Sara a kiss." "Will do. See you tomorrow." "Felicity?" "Yes my love?" "Well seeing you in you're suit yesterday was kinda hot, and I..." "Yes? Is there something you want to ask me?" I asked as innocently as possible. "Can you put it on again for me?"

She gave me a smile and walked away to the bathroom. When she walked out again she was fully in leather. The color of her suit was even darker red then Roy's. Her boots were black and came to her ankles. Her pants hugged her legs, so you got a good look at her butt. She wore a belt for her knives. Her hoodie was closed and she opened it very slowly. Under the hoodie she wore a dark red corset closed with black ribbon. It showed how slim she is on her waist, and made her boobs come out really good. At last she wore a domino mask also red, that only covert her eyes and her hair hanging loose . She looked breathtaking. She slowly walked over to me while looking seductive. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She turned around. My mouth went dry.

I can see his eyes darkening. "Sit." This is so easy, he does whatever I want. I got on his lap kissing him fiercely. Wiggling my but I could feel Oliver's member growing against me. He pushed my hoodie to the ground and started kissing me on my neck. He hands starts to roam over my body. I make myself loose from his grasp and got up. "Take my boots off." I gave him one foot and then the other. "Now my belt." Everything I said Oliver did it. He stood up and grabbed my belt pulling me closer against him. He pulled it of and let it fall on the flour with my hoodie. I start kissing him again. "Take your t shirt off." He obeyed directly. "Sit." I sucked his earlobe going further down along his jawline to his neck. This time I leaved a mark on him. My hands sneaked from his shoulders further down past his chest, going lower and lower scratching my nails at his abs. He moaned. "Felicity." I let my fingers slide only an inch under the hem of his pants. My mouth moved back up to his ear. I teased him long enough.

I could feel her lips at my ears when she spoke. "I told I would get even." What? "Are you serious?" She just smiled at me. "You are. Woman you make me crazy." I growled at her, and she only seems to like it even more. I jumped up and run towards her trying to grab her. She saw me coming and moved away. "I toughed training was over." "Not anymore." I went after her again. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, kissing her passionately. When my hands where in her hair she tried to move away. I turn her around so her back was against my chest and held both her wrists in one hand. My other hand I started moving down over her breasts further down to strings that closed her pants. It was almost open when I lost one of her wrists and she grabbed my arm. She knocked my feet from under my and I landed on my back with Felicity on top of me. She kissed me gently. I carefully opened the ribbons of her corset. I tuned us around so she was on the ground with me on top of here, and pulled the corset off.

Oliver kissed and sucked his way down to my breasts. I shivered. I can feel him tugging my pants off. "Hmmm Oliver." He let my wrists go. As soon as he did that I turned us back around. I first kissed his lips, just a gentle touch. Then I went further down with my tongue. I pulled his pants of along with his boxers. My fingers gently touching his long shaft. I heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked into his eyes and took him in my mouth. "Ohh Felicity." his head fell back. I payed with my tongue around his head, gently sucking it. He grabbed my hair while I moved up and down. "Come with me Felicity." With one last plop I pulled my mouth away and pulled my pants off. I got back on top of him positioning his cock at my opening and sank down slowly. I kissed him fiercely. I rode him until we both found our climax. "Next time I'll see you in your suit it will be killing me."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry it take a long time for me to upload but i slammed my hand in the door so it was all bruised.

**Diclaimer: nope :(**

* * *

><p>It was a long week, at day doing all the work as a CEO and at night going out patrolling with Oliver. It was exhausting, so when i finally came home yesterday after a long day i was so glad i could go to bed knowing that when i wake up it was weekend. So here i am lying in bed 11 am Saturday thinking how luck i am. Roy is back so he and John will go patrolling this weekend so Oliver and i were off the hook we had a whole weekend all to ourselves. "Here first of all coffee." "Baby you know me to well." He walked towards me with a huge mug, a smile on his face and nothing more than his boxer. And it was a very nice view. "Thanks baby just what i need." "Me or the coffee?" "You're making me choose? Well in that case you know i love you very much but…" "You are choosing the coffee? You will regret that, come here." He put the mug down and jumped on the bed showering me with kisses. "Hahaha i choose you, i choose you." "That's my girl." He gave me a huge smile and start kissing me again. After a while i broke off the kiss. "Do i smell something burning?" "Oh no the eggs." He jumped off the bed and disappeared into the kitchen. "Need some help?" "No you stay there I'll just start over." "Okay I'm taking a quick shower."<p>

Once I heard the water running, i took my cellphone and called Thea. "This is Thea." "Hey Thea it's me are you busy today?" "Only tonight why?" "That's okay can you do something for me?" "Yeah sure what is it?" "I need you to come and pick up Felicity." "Why what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong. Do you remember what we talked about this week? Well it's going to happen tonight so i need you to distract Felicity. Go do something, i need to make some preparations. I'll text you when you can bring her back." "Really it's going to happen today? Aaah I'm so happy. I can totally keep her busy. I can go shopping or whatever." "Thank you Thea, ohh and one more thing, can you make sure she wears something suitable?" "Hey it's me you talking about, of course i can. When do i need to pick her up?" "In about an hour, thanks Thea." "Anything for my brother." "Hey babe who where you talking to?" There she was the woman of my life i nothing more than her towel. "It was Thea, she wants to take you shopping or something." "Really, i was looking forward to spend the day with you. I was going to making you watch all the Castle episodes, you have no idea what you're missing." "Ohh baby i know i was looking forward to it too but well it's Thea, no one ever said no the her. And once she made up her mind…" "Yeah i know she is your sister looks like you got something in common. When is she coming?" "She will be here in an hour." "Are you coming with us?" "Uhh no i knows Thea, when she's shopping it could take all day. I think I'll go for a run." "Okay but tomorrow you're totally mine." "I'm always yours." I pulled her to me and gave her a kiss. "I better got dressed."

I had just enough time to get dressed and eat my breakfast before Thea showed up. "Hey Felicity it's you and me today. Let's get going we have a long day ahead of us." So that's how we ended up at the mall going from one shop into the other. Thea was clearly in her element. When it was finally time for lunch my feet were killing me. But it didn't look like Thea was ready to go home even when she bought bags full of clothing. So i eat as slowly as possible so my legs got some more rest. After lunch it was apparently time for me to get something because Thea kept throwing clothes at me that i should fit. It was odd, the only things she gave to me were dresses with matching jewelry and shoes. I ended up in a deep red dress that hugged my body, ended half way my upper legs and had a nice V-neck. That was the one she found perfect, she insisted to buying me it and i couldn't take it off. "You will need it, you'll see." Something is definitely going on but i don't know what it is.

When the girls left i went to the sore to get all the things i need for tonight. I got home and got straight at work. I put the tablecloth on the table en set it for 2, putting one of the candles in the middle with one of the roses i bought the others are in a vase. The rest of the candles i spread around the room so they were everywhere. Now that the room was set i got to work in the kitchen. I made tomato soup, the salad and scampi diabolique with pasta, knowing this is Felicity's favorite dish. When it was done i took a shower trying to calm down my nerves. I really hope she will like it i never did this for anyone but Felicity is special. She deserves it that someone takes care of her once in a while. I only hope she let me be that person. I put on my black tux and send a message to Thea. "I'm ready, you can come home." "Okay just wrapping up here. :p" I tuned on some soft music and waited until Felicity got home.

"Thank you Thea i really had a nice day, it was fun. And thank you for the dress." "I had fun too, we need to do this more often. The dress looks good on you it would have been a shame to let it hanging there." "You want to come upstairs?" "No thanks i need to get to the club, maybe next time." I gave her one last hug and got to my apartment. I was looking for my key wen Oliver opened the door, all dressed up in his tux. "What's going on? Are we going somewhere?" "No we are staying in tonight." He gave me a kiss and pulled me through the door. That's when i saw it, there were candles everywhere and soft music was paying. "Wha…What is this?" "I decided to make you some dinner, i hope you like it." "Oliver this is beautiful thank you. So that's why Thea made me wear this." "Yes, and let me say you look stunning." "Did you ask her to take me out?" "Yes, i wanted to surprise you." "Well I'm definitely surprised. I didn't know you could cook." "My maid taught me. Do you want a glass of wine?" "Yes, thank you." I followed him to the table. "You even got some roses. You do know how to charm a girl." "Anything for you my love." "Now how was your day?" "It was really nice hanging out with Thea, i like her." "I'm very pleased to hear that. Now i will get the soup." Why is he so acting strange? "Oliver why are you so nerves?" "I'll just hope you like it, i never did this for anyone so."

"Mmmm Oliver that was amazing, now it's definitely my favorite dish. Who thought you could cook that good." "I'm glad you liked it." "I loved it Oliver." I got up and stood beside her offering her my hand. "Let's dance." She took my hand and stood up. I pulled her against me holding her hand and sneaking my other around her. We softly swayed on the music quietly enjoying each other. "Oliver, this is the sweetest thing someone ever done for me. Thank you." "You're welcome." I pulled her closer and kissed her softly. While we were dancing i tried to calm my nerves again. It didn't work, not until i do it. I could feel my heart racing, my hand palms sweating and my mouth running dry. Come on Oliver you can do this, what could go wrong? No, don't think about it. You love her, she loves you so no need to worry right. What if... No just do it. "Felicity." I took a step back so i was only holding her hand. She is waiting till i say something. I looked her deep in the eyes and bent on one knee. She looked at me questionably. "Felicity, when i came back from the island i was lost, thanks to you i found my way again. You were always here for me even when i pushed you away. You always listened when i wanted to talk, even if i didn't you truly understood me. I know i kept everybody away from me but you wouldn't back off, you stayed. Opened me up piece by piece. You showed me what true love is, and i found that with you. Everything i am now is because of you. When i look into your eyes right now i can see a part of me and i like that. It's a part i never want to lose. I see the woman i want to spend the rest of my life with, even if it is only one year or maybe 60. I want to get home to you, hold you while you sleep and wake up in the morning knowing you're mine. I love you with all my heart. Felicity Smoak will you marry me?" I opened the little box i was holding.

The tears are running down my eyes. "Yes yes i will." Oliver let the breath he held in go and smiled relieved and happy at the same time. He slipped the ring over my finger, it is a hollow heart made from little diamonds with an arrow running through it. "I hope you like it." "I love it." He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. "I love you." "I love you to." "I can't believe it." "You better believe it my love." "I never thought Oliver Queen was a marrying type." "The old one wasn't, you changed me Felicity." "Well I'm glad i did." I kissed him again. I am going to marry Oliver Queen. Wow, i never been happier. This is a dream come true. "This is best day of my life." "That makes 2 of us. In time i can call you truly mine." "I was always yours. And i always will be." "And I'm yours Felicity." We stayed up for hours cuddling, kissing and talking about the future. About starting a family one day. I know one day i will have that with Oliver, a family of our own. But for now I'm happy just the way we are. We enjoyed each other in pure bliss, and that night we made passionately love.

* * *

><p><strong>The ring i used is my profile photo :p<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I will try to update at least update one chapter a week because i'm very busy now with study's and all but i will do my best.**

**Disclaimer: nope.**

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, i was awake for a long time just looking at Oliver in his sleep. He looked so peaceful. It is 10 am, this is the first time that Oliver could sleep that long. I didn't dare to move afraid that i would wake him up. He's lying on his stomach with one arm around me, facing me. "Good morning." His eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." "Been awake for long?" "Just an hour or so. How did you sleep?" "Very well for the first time in a very long time." "I'm glad." He looked at me with a smile. "Come here." He pulled me closer to him. "You make me happy Oliver. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." "You don't need to, you'll soon be my wife." "Hmmm yes I'm so looking forward for it." I kissed him sweetly. I can't keep the smile from my face, I'm just so happy. Here i am with the man of my dreams soon to be my husband. It's like a dream come true. "So what do you want to do today?" "Well i was thinking maybe we can watch Castle now, since you are always talking about what I'm missing." "Okay but first i need a shower." "Is that an invite?" "Of course."<p>

We were just ready when the door rang. "I'll go get it." "Thank you baby." When i opened the door i saw Thea. "Hello Ollie." She walked past me towards Felicity. "I didn't heard anything from you yesterday and i couldn't wait any longer so i decided to stop by. So Felicity can i call you my sister now?" Felicity showed her ring to Thea. "Yes you can." The girls hugged each other, both laughing with joy. "I never thought Ollie was going to find someone with whom he wanted to share his life with, but I'm happy he did. And I'm really glad it is you." "Tank you Thea, it means a lot to me." "No thank you for making my brother happy." Felicity looked at me with a smile, she was up to something. "Thea i want to ask you something." "I'm so happy, you can ask me anything right now." "Well as my new sister will you be my bridesmaid?" "Ahh seriously, of course i will be." Before Felicity could do anything Thea pulled her in a hug. "OMG, we have so much planning to do. We need the perfect place, the cake, the pastor, the music, the invitations,…" "Thea!" "What?" "I think that will need to wait a little." "Why Ollie? What could be so important that you'll want to wait start planning?" "We first need to tell to the others that were engaged." "Okay but once you did we need to start." "Thea you didn't already told it to Roy that i was going to ask did you?" She looked guilty at me. "Well maybe something slipped…I'm sorry but i was so excited you were going to ask her." "Okay I'll call them to let them know to come by this evening." "Tell them i will be making dinner." "I'll go home now, what time do i need to be here this evening?" "Around seven." "Sounds good to me, Felicity I'm really glad it's you. Congratulations, both of you. Oh and Ollie don't wait too long for a family, I'm looking forward for a few nephews and nieces." "Okay Thea bye now."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Oliver looked at me with a content smile and glistering eyes. "You are going to marry me and you asked my sister to be you're bridesmaid. Thank you, you have no idea how happy you made her." "I wanted her, that day shopping was really fun, I'm glad i can call her my sister." "I am pleased you like her, i know she likes you to." Oliver opened his arms and i stepped right in them. He grabbed my hand and kissed my ring. "Mine." I looked up at him and smiled. "Forever." He kissed me gently. "Now i need to call my mom, hopefully she can come by so we can tell her." "I will set Castle ready, we can look at one or two episodes before making dinner." I gave him a last kiss and called my mother. ""Hey Felicity I'm so glad you called it's been a long time. What have you been up to, how are things?" "Hey mom, I'm fine everything is good, how are you?" "Oh you know just as busy working as ever." "Hey mom do you remember Oliver? You saw him in the club when you were looking after Sara the little baby of my friend." "Yes i do, he is not easy to forget. Such a handsome guy like him. What about him?" "Well some things changed between us, were not just friends anymore. We umm are together." "Really? Oh Felicity I'm so happy for you. I could see you liked the guy." "So i what i wanted to ask, can you drop by anytime soon? I want you two to get to know each other." "I don't know if it's going to be easy but i will try." "Thank you, it's important for me that you do." "What is it Felicity? What are you not saying?" "It's nothing bad mom i just really want to say it when you are here." "Felicity, are you pregnant?" "What? No mom that's not it." "Then tell me sweety, is it something serious?" "Um yes." "You need to tell me Felicity otherwise I'm going to think it's something bad." "…Oliver proposed to me, we're getting married." "Felicity that's amazing! My girl is getting married! Congratulations." Wow i honestly didn't see that one coming. "You don't think it's too fast?" "Do you think it's too fast sweety?" "No not at all, i love him with all my heart." Oliver wrapped his arms around me from the back and pulled me against him. "Then it's not. I know i always told you to look out and be careful, i just didn't want you to make the same mistake i did. Look i don't regret marrying your dad because i got you, you are the best thing that happened to me Felicity. But i didn't knew him very well, if i knew than what i know i wouldn't have done it. But when i saw you with Oliver it was like you two knew each other's secrets." "You have no idea." "That's what i wanted, that you took the time till you knew someone before deciding. If you are happy then I'm to." "Thanks mom i really am." "Now give me my future son in law." I smiled when i gave the phone to Oliver. Touched by my mother's words.

"Hello Mrs Smoak." "Pease call me Donna i am going to be your mother in law." "Donna." "I just wanted to congratulate you too. And i hope you take good care for my little girl." "Thank you Donna, and yes the best i can, i never want to hurt her." "Well that's good otherwise you'll have to deal with the crazy mother." "I understand." "Now give me back my girl. Bye Oliver." "By Donna." "She wants you again." I gave the phone back to Felicity. "Hey mom. Yes i hope so to. Bye, love you to." "She will try to come by but she can't promise it." "I hope she can." "Yeah me too. Now are you ready for Castle?" She poked me in the stomach. "Of course i am." I throw her over my shoulder and carried her to the couch where i let her fall on it. We watched the first two episodes. Felicity was smiling and commenting every time she thought it was cute or romantic. And i just watched her thinking to myself how beautiful she is and how lucky i am. "So what do you think of it?" "I liked it." "Good cause we have 7 more seasons to watch."

The rest of the afternoon we were teasing each other and making dinner, roast chicken with lemon & rosemary roast potatoes. We were just ready when the door rang. Everybody came at the same time. I let them in and said hey to everybody while Oliver took the coats. Thea was smiling the whole time. Oliver gave everybody a glass of wine while they sat down. When he was ready i took his hand so he could stand right next to me. "So here you all are." God why am i so nervous. "We invited you al here because Oliver and i wanted something to tell you." "Your pregnant!" "No! why does everybody think that? No that's not it." "Felicity and i are getting married." Suddenly they all got up to congratulate and hug us. "John i want you to be my best man." "Thanks bud, I'll be glad to." Dinner went by quickly and it was cozy and fun. They all stayed for a little while after to talk. I spent the whole time with Sara on my lap, playing with her until she fell asleep. The whole time Oliver was looking at me and i know what he was thinking. _I can't wait till we have one of our own._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it :p<em>**


End file.
